A Bandage
by Vampire Breath
Summary: This is my super romantic story as all abhirika fans want it.So sit , read,enjoy and review...


**A Bandage...!**

**A/N :**Guys i thought the idea of flashback worked so im writing another one. hope you all like it. As I always try to write according to you all so im expecting lots of reviews...

_Abhi's home 11:30 pm night.._

Tarika moved towards a slender image lying on the sofa with his coat off and his shirt half tucked out of his jeans ,till he was looking awesome...

Tarika: Abhijeet..

Abhi: without any expression although he felt her: Hmmm..

Tarika: are you ok?

Abhi: yahan kyun ayi ho tarika i dont want to talk to you...

Tarika: i know tum mujh se naraz ho par jesa tum soch rhe ho wesa kuch nhn hai.

Abhi: plz tarika i dont need any ne mere saath itna barra jhoot kyun bola..

Tarika; i didnot mean to heart you bas..

Now abhi was outraged he stood up and faced tarika and said: tarika kya ,tum mujh par trust nhn krti kya to tum ne mujh se yeh sab kyun chupaya mein ne tumhe apne past ke bare mein sab kuch bataya coz I trust you and love you but you…..

Tarika: (coming close to him) abhi mein tumhe khona nhn chahti thi iss liye tumhe kuch nhn bataya and I swear that I never loved him .uss waqt to mujhe pyaar ka matlab bhi nhn pata tha.. ( she went more close to abhi that now she pressed her self to his chest . She put a hand on his cheek) and said : pyaar kya hota hai ye to tum ne mujhe sikhaya kuch na bol kar bhi tum ne sab keh dia Abhijeet mein sirf tum se pyaar karti hun wo bas mera college mate tha jo hmesha mere peeche parra rehta tha nothing else .I only love you abhi I don't know when it happened but its just you who appears in front of me when I close my eyes. (she went really close to abhi , he closed his eyes she was that much close to him which he always wanted but today he wanted to stay away from her this was just which his brain said his heart was struggling to hug tarika .Tarika raised her face and kissed abhi on his cheek he clutched his hands and resisted not to go close to tarika he ignored her presence. He pulled himself away from Tarika and said: tarika mujhe sab se zyada dukh iss baat ka hai k mujhe ye baat ussi larrke se pata chali na k tum se. (his voice was stern )

Tarika : nhn abhi aisa mat socho mein tumhe batane hi wali thi ke..

Abhi: k uss ne mujhe bata dia itna bhi bharosa nhn kia tum ne mujh …( his eyes were fiery hot )

Tarika : wo sirf mujhe tum se alag karNa chahta hai or kuch nhn plz meri baat ko samjho abhi mujhe zindagi mein pehli baar koi aisa mila hai jis se mein khud se bhi zyada pyaar karti hun or mein ek jhatke mein tumhe khona nhn chahti thi bas iss liye tumhe nhn bataya..

Abhi: tum mujhe aaj tak samajh nhn ab tum jao raat bohat ho gayi hai mein sone ja rha hun!

In anger abhi swayed his hand in the air and the lock handle of the room's door struck straight his hand and in secs his hand was bleeding badly.

Abhi: ahhhh…

Tarika rushed to him almost crying and got hold of his hand: ye kya kia tum ne abhi mere upper ghusa ho to apne aap par kyun utaar rhe ho.

Abhi tried to free his hand from tarika's grip but she was now strong

Tarika: no bas bohat hua ab chup chap chalo mere followed her.

She washed his bleeding hand in the wash basin of kitchen and took the first aid box from the cabin and dressed the cut hand of abhi .Abhi observed her she cared a lot for him she was possessive and crazy, tears fell all the way long down her cheeks as abhi was hurt and all the time while doing so she was scolding abhi like: abhi tum bachhe ho kya?

Dekh kar nhn chal skte kya?

Tumhara dimag to theek hai na?( and was crying.)

Abhi concentrated on her and saw pure love in her eyes for him and soon he realized his mistake and was about to say something when tarika said: dekho mein tumhe irritate nhn krna chahti but ab iss bandage ki kasam uttha kr khti hun that I only love you she took a deep look at him and put the first aid box back in kitchen .in the hall abhi sunk into seas of thoughts he wanted to slap himself he hurt tarika a lot.

Tarika came out of the kitchen took her bag from the sofa and went towards the door.

Tarika: mein tumhe or disturb nhn karun gi gud night.

Abhi looked at her and stood up from the sofa.

Abhi : tarika…

Tarika: hmmmm (she turned around a little bit )

Abhi: im sorry mujhe tuhe samajhna chahiye tha mein bhi ekk dum pagal hun..

Tarika was surprised to see abhi in gud mood and she walked back to him.

Tarika : wese mujhe laga nhn tha k tum mujhe itni jaldi maaf kar do gay.

Abhi: aise kese nhn krta tum se door rhna mere bas mein nhn. he came close to tarika and hugged her tightly that much possessively that it seemed he would emerge into her .tarika was surprised of his sudden change in behaviour but she hugged him back with all her love.

Tarika : (still in his hug ) im sorry abhi meine tum se such chhupaya…

Abhi: ruffled her hair: its ok tarika now don't cry otherwise I will call ur college mate.

Tarika: pulled her self : don't u dare to and bye..she went towards the door and opened it.

Abhi: tarika…tarika

Now he said nothing and moved towards her and closed the door with his one hand .tarika felt him and turned around and he looked at her in a seductive way .She was afraid of his eyes which said every thing to her she went back a little and bumped into the wall and when she noticed this abhi was almost 5 cm apart from her she tried to say something..

Tarika: abhi….

Abhijeet put his finger on her lips and she suddenly stopped

Abhi: shhhhhh ,ab kuch mat bolna samjhi.

Tarika nodded in yes and abhi moved a more two cm close to her .she was breathing heavily and her heart pounding out of her chest an awkwardness grew between pressed him close to her that now their was no distance between them .Abhi could feel the heart beat of Tarika and she did so. Tarika closed her eyes and clutched her hands to the wall abhi took hold of her both hands and entwined his hands into her and then he observed tarika's face she was a little bit scared but was holding his hands tightly her eyes closed and she was breathless. Their was silence all around that their breaths were echoing through the wind.

He smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her neck when he did so tarika strengthened the grip on his hands. abhi moved a little bit far but still their distance was negligible ,he took the bag from her shoulder feeling every inch of her arm and threw it on the side table. his one hand still entwined with tarika's. He untied her roughly tied hair and they swiftly fell over her bare shoulders. Then he removed the scarf which was rolled around her neck and it moved down her sleeveless purple top through her chest and fell on the ground. Tarika saw this and was about to move when abhi gave her another kiss on her cheek and tarika clutched his shirt so powerfully that three of its buttons crashed and now abhi's shirt was having one button on, which meant he is just namely wearing the shirt. He got hold of her from the legs and back and carried her. She burrowed her face into his chest and holded his shoulders strongly.

Abhi took her to his bedroom and made her sit on his bed he leaned over her and she fell back an the pillow and now abhi was straight on her top they looked into each others eyes with endless sentiments. He cleared her face which was covered by her curly tresses and sweetly kissed her on the lips. Tarika was unable to understand what was happening but she kissed him back .they left each others lips when they were short of breath and panted .Till now abhi was some kind leaning over her almost on his own weight but now he released himself over tarika. There shoes left their feet automatically and fell on the ground down the bed as both their feet were playing with each others. Abhi burrowed his head in her neck and ruffled his hair . Abhi got hold of her one hand which soon clutched hers and rolled one arm around her waist . They did not said even one word and abhi kissed her neck again and again reaching to her arms and now he switched off the night lamp and total blackout in the room -

_Morning 5:30 am Abhi's home._

In the bedroom.

Tarika's eyes opened when the sun light peeped through the side of closed curtain. She realized that abhi is lying over her with his face burrowed in her neck and is holding one of her hands which is over her waist. She remembered the events of last night and blushed to her hardest. Smoothly she got out of bed without disturbing abhi. She leaned over him and bit her lip under her tongue lightly and swayed her hand through his hair and gave a quick kiss on his cheek . She gathered her belongings which were scattered around like her shoes, scarf and bag and left the home.

After fifteen mins abhi opened his eyes and remembered the last night so he searched for tarika in his bed and when he did not find he searched through his home calling tarika but then he saw a paper on the dining he smiled it was tarika's handwriting and it was written _BYE_. Then Abhi noticed his vest a shiny thing stuck to it and when he caught it he noticed that its tarika's earring .He smiled and his smile spread over his face and he brightened .Thinking about last night he got ready and in full boost went to the bureau .When he met tarika in forensic lab both of them blushed really hard and Daya got what made them so happy but as always Salunkhe was confused.

**Flashback over..**

_Abhirika home night 10:30 pm_

Tarika: lo ho gaya (she left abhi's hand after putting the bandage )

Abhi: yaad hai uss din bhi tum ne mujhe aise bandage lagaya tha..

Tarika: han orr tum ne mujhe maaf kar diya tha..

Abhi: with his mysterious voice: aur..

Tarika: ( blushed and cut him ) han aur aaj bhi tum ne mujhe maaf kar diya im sorry abhi mene tumhara call attend nhn kia mera fone silent par tha iss liye or kaam bhi bohat tha…(they were sitting in the hall same like that night)

Abhi: putting his hand on her shoulder: its ok tarika bas mein wo thorra over react kar rha tha daya theek kehta hai k mein ekk dum jhalla hun (he slapped his head from behind )

Tarika laughed and went inside the kitchen to put the first aid box and came back and said : dekho yeh bandage hmesha humme ekk doosre k kareeb lata hai.

Abhi: hmmmm aaj bhi bilkul wesa hi hua.

Tarika: nhn aaj mein ghar se bahar nhn gayi mein to yehin par hun or ab to mein tumhari wife hun (she sat besides Abhijeet)

Abhi: par ekk cheez wesi hi hai..

Tarika: kya?

Abhi: hamara pyaar..

Tarika: smiled and said: han

She looked back at abhi and saw the same thing in his eyes which she saw that night. she stood up and said: abhi mujhe bohat kaam hai ekk report tyaar krni hai .She was about to leave when abhi carried her and her dark blue dress which was down to her knees swifted around in the air .Abhi took her to the room and closed the door with his foot. Tarika shook her legs to get out of his grip

Tarika: abhi plz chorro na..(she wrapped her arms around his neck)

Abhi: tarika now don't say even one word…

Same silence and blackout prevailed in the home which was present there at that night.

_Morning 6 am.._

Tarika was over abhi's chest and his one arm wrapped around her .She woke up and looked at the wall clock, she unwrapped her self from abhi's arm.

Tarika: oh no we are late. She did not waste time in wakening abhi and went straight to the bathroom for a shower .After five mins she came out of the bathroom in her formals her hair still leaned over abhi and shook him.

Tarika: Abhijeet utth jao we are already late.

When she got no response she rubbed her wet hair on his opened his eyes quickly but was still lying.

Abhi: what the hell…

Tarika laughed and said :dekha mujhe pata tha k you are just pretending ab jaldi se uth jao or ready ho jao.

She turned around when abhi pulled her hand and she fell on him.

Abhi: kaya tarika tum ne mera mood kharab kar diya.

Tarika: (mocking) why are you always in romantic mood?

Abhi: ummmm ..meri wife hi kuch aisi hai.

Tarika: to ab mujhe Abhijeet ka mood theek krne k liye kya karma parre ga?

Abhi raised his one eyebrow telling her something.

Tarika: ok ok your daily dose .She sweetly kissed his one cheek and said: kafi hai.

She ran to the kitchen to prepare coffee. Abhi met her their and they fed themselves with toast and coffee and went to CID..

In Forensic lab..

ACP: Salunkhe wo shruti wale case ki postmortem report tayaar hai?

Salunkhe: ekk minute boss. Tarika tum ne wo file tayaar ki?

Tarika: (her eyes raised from the chemical tube) sir wow o..

Salunkhe: wo kya wese tum itni irresponsible to nhn ho.

Abhi: came up for his wife's rescue: Doctor sahib wo report tarika ne ready ki thi but mene usse bola k she needs to improve it more so she will handover it to you tomorrow.

Tarika: han han sir..

Salunkhe knew some ground is happening but he did not argued and said ok.

Tarika gave an angry look to abhi .abhi gave her a 'what I saved you look'

In reply tarika gave a 'oh ho' look .abhi came close to her and said: arre kum az kum thnx to bol do.

Tarika: no and she went out of the lab to get DNA report.

Abhi; tarika tari…

Salunkhe :lo ab to wo gayi..

Abhi: thnx for ur suggestion but no thnx…He went out before tarika trying to talk to her.

In the lab every one laughed and ACP said: Ah their endless love and quarrels…..

Outside abhi was running before tarika but she did not stop and instead splashed a glass of water on his face and went inside central lab.

Abhi stood there confused that what happened and what is gonna happen..

**Abhirika together forever….**

**A/N: **May be my reason for abhi not talking to tarika at first would be weak but I focused on Abhirika moments. I have much more ideas and I will pen them down if I will get lots of reviews for this one.


End file.
